


Random Zukka stuff

by Real_Lin_Beifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Gay Pride, I Ship It, Korrasami - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, fuck trump, kyalin - Freeform, new style of writing, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Lin_Beifong/pseuds/Real_Lin_Beifong
Summary: I’ll start with some head canons just because-Zuko and Tenzin are male feminists-Suyin is bi and so is OpalThat’s it’s enjoy my story you can also look at my other head canons you’ll find em if you want to look at them. (:
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Random Zukka stuff

Sokka as he bursts through the door :ZUKO! 

Zuko: what?! Is Azula trying to challenge you again? I swear I’ll wipe the smirk right off- 

Sokka: no no no. 

Zuko: ok? Then what is it? 

Sokka: I saw Ty Lee and Azula making out behind a shop! 

Zuko chokes on what he was eating: *cough* what? 

Sokka: I thought I should tell you since you’re her sister. 

Zuko: you shouldn’t have. You just outed her to me. 

Azula walks through the door: Were you to talking about me making out with Ty Lee? If so congratulations now you know. 

Katara comes in the room: Ah! *shoots water at Azula and freezes her* 

Azula: you know I’m on your side now right? And plus I’m a fire bender I can easily melt this ice and get out. 

Katara unfreezes her: sorry forgot about that. 

Zuko: can we stop throwing stuff at my sister please? 

Azula: oh ZuZu draw by fire best method of learning *looks at Katara* 

Katara gets in position ready to water bend: you wanna go? Let’s go!

Zuko: everyone stop! No bending inside! 

Sokka: so uh should I step out? orrrr? 

Azula: Zuko is your boyfriend gonna do something about it? 

Zuko: ugh! You of all people should know he’s my fiancé now for like two months! 

Azula: woah settle down mr. fire lord. 

Zuko: I can’t deal with you when you’re like this! *storms out* 

Sokka runs after Zuko: hey wait! 

Zuko sits down on the bench outside 

Sokka sits down next to Zuko: it’s okay *hugs Zuko* 

Zuko: I just can’t with her when she’s like this. 

Sokka: sisters are tough trust me I have one who thinks she’s my mom. 

Zuko: yeah I guess. 

Sokka: come here, come on! 

Zuko scoots closer the Sokka and Sokka gives him a kiss and leans on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a story in this format and this style credit to  
> @BonkinsurfBoard for inspiring this.


End file.
